The Reason Why
by scarleteyes21
Summary: The Glee club thinks that Karofsky hates them because they are losers. He doesnt hate them, or singing or dancing. It's the memories of his mother and him singing and dancing that he doesn't like.


"Seriously dude, I didn't think dancing could be this painful." Finn flinched as he walked with Kurt to the gym lockers. "Mike and Britney are freaking insane, that freaking back flip is not possible!" He massaged his lower back and smirked a little to see Kurt look just as sore as he was.

"You have to flip Quinn, I have to do a back flip. You lose!" Kurt stated, he was more flexible than Finn but the last twist he did for their final number did hurt a bit. "You wouldn't have a heating pad or anything, would you?" Kurt winced once more

Finn shook his head "No, I don-"

"Shh," Kurt all of sudden held up his hand to Finn's face.

"Dude, I though-"

"Would you shush!" Kurt loudly whispered, Finn could tell the shorter boy was straining his ears to listen to something in the distance, "Do you hear that?"

The closer they got to the lockers the louder the sound was. Someone was singing, and whoever it was, they were good. "Who is that?"

Finn couldn't recognize the voice but he knew the song. "_Home_ by Michael Buble from the album _It's Time_." Finn said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kurt gave him an incredulous look, "How on earth could you possibly know that?" He never pegged his step brother for the crooner type, if anything Finn was strictly an 80's rock type of guy.

"My mom's a big fan, remember when Burt sang "Save the Last Dance For Me" on Valentine's?"

Kurt made a face, as much as he loved romance, seeing his dad and Carol get all lovey-dovey was kind of gross at times.

"Whoever is singing can definitely sing." Kurt smiled, already in love with the male voice belting out the Buble number.

Finn's smile matched Kurt's, but he looked devious as an idea came to him. He cocked his head towards the door, "Wanna see who the mystery singer is?"

"You read my mind."

The two snuck into the locker room, Finn wasn't surprised at all when he realized whoever was singing was singing in the shower.

"It's always the freaking shower?" Finn whispered loudly, more to himself then to Kurt as they sneaked quietly to get a better look at the mystery singer.

Kurt shrugged, "That's how Mr. Schue found you, still can't believe you fell for the whole drug then."

The smile on Finn's face disappeared, as Kurt's words sunk in, "Wait, what?"

Kurt shook his head and made a "be quiet" gesture as they approached the shower.

"_Another airplane  
>Another sunny place<br>I'm lucky, I know  
>But I wanna go home<br>Mmmm, I've got to go home"_

"Holy Shit!" said Finn and Kurt at the same time when they saw the mystery singer. "Karofsky can sing?" Finn exclaimed wide eyed in awe and shock. Kurt's jaw was slacked as he took in Karofsky sweet crooner voice.

"_Let me go home  
>I'm just too far from where you are<br>I wanna come home"_

The two boys could only stand and stare as Karofsky continued to belt out the number, using his shampoo bottle as a make-shift microphone. If Finn and Kurt didn't know any better, they could have sworn that Karofsky was a natural singer.

"_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
>It's like I just stepped outside<br>When everything was going right  
>And I know just why you could not<br>Come along with me  
>'Cause this was not your dream<br>But you always believed in me_"

"He has an amazing vocal range, so controlled. Rachel would drop in a second to sing with him." Kurt said teasingly while smiling, Finn though just shrugged.

"Wouldn't blame her, she would sink her claws into him faster than you could buy out all of Marc Jacob's 2012 new clothing line." Finn chuckled as he stepped away from Kurt's failed attempt to slap his arm, he still could not quite believing what he was seeing.

Kurt on the other hand was close to tears, Karofsky's voice was just so passionate like he had a personal connection to the song.

"_Another winter day has come  
>And gone away<br>In even Paris and Rome  
>And I wanna go home<br>Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by  
>A million people I<br>Still feel all alone  
>Oh, let me go home<br>Oh, I miss you, you know_"

The sound of the water being shut off snapped Finn and Kurt out their thoughts, Kurt quickly pulled Finn by the sleeve of his shirt out of the locker room.

Once they were good safe distance and once the shock of finding out Karofsky could actually _sing _wore off they started to finally find their voice to speak.

"We so need him to join Glee. How freaking awesome would that be?" Finn asked excitedly as they made their way to Kurt's SUV.

Kurt gave the other boy a doubtful look, he knew the only reason that Karofsky had somewhat semi-changed was because Santana had blackmailed him. True, Karofsky was still being nice to him after the whole Prom debacle and the disbanding of the Bully Whips (Santana didn't see the much point after losing Prom Queen title). The apology Karofsky gave was sincere, but there was something in Karofsky's life that scared him into living the life of the typical "high school jock" and nothing else.

"C'mon on Finn, you and I both know that Karofsky would never join Glee. He thinks it's gay, remember?" Kurt's voice sounded bitter to his own ears, deep down he wanted Karofsky to join. Not because he was good singer, but because maybe it would encourage him to come out and actually be himself.

He unlocked the doors to let Finn and himself in, "I don't think he really feels that way about Glee, that's probably just a front. I mean, remember during the half-time show. He looked like he was actually having fun." Said Finn as he buckled in.

"Well, it's too late now to audition. We head to New York in a week and a half, remember?"

"Yeah I know, but he could audition now, and we could practice over the summer. How awesome would that be?"

Kurt stared at his brother for a second before starting his car, "You've been around Rachel way too much."

"C'mon Kurt, seriously, Karofsky could change everything for us." Reality must have sunk into Finn, because he suddenly turned serious, "how the hell could we get him to audition?"

It took only five minutes for Kurt to get an idea. There were at stop light, and Kurt's shout made Finn almost jump out of his seat.

"I GOT IT!"

Karofsky looked back at the clock mounted on the kitchen wall, ten to seven; his father would be home soon. Dinner was close to ready, he just had to take the foil covering from the lasagna in the oven and make sure the chicken in the roster wasn't dry. He looked at pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

"Must get those done." He whispered to himself, the last thing he wanted was for his dad to come back to the house with a pile of dishes in the sink.

He hated when he was left alone at home. It wasn't that he was scared; it was just so damn lonely being by himself. Karofsky bit his lip and looked at the pictures adorned on the wall over the dining room table. There were plenty of pictures of his family gathered around the very same dining room table, along with pictures of his mom, dad, and him celebrating certain occasions. And then of course a picture of his mom, Eden, in her wedding gown.

She looked so beautiful, his mom was always a risk taker whether on or off the dance floor, where she basically grew up and lived. She breathed in music and dance till her death four years ago.

Karafsky rarely ever talked about his mom, why should he? No one cared about the crap in his life and he never expected anyone too.

The only person who really ever cared was his mom, and now…

Karofsky shook his head; he didn't feel like going down memory lane, especially by himself.

"You think he's gonna like my cooking?" Dave asked his mother. It somehow eased his fears when he talked to her.

"He really loved your cooking, I don't think he can ever eat out without missing your food." He smiled sadly before turning the faucet on.

"I miss your cooking too, I miss you." Karofsky sniffed, trying his best to hold back the tears. He forced himself to stop talking and soaked the sponge in water, adding some soap on it before getting started.

"_Remember how we would always sing together when we did the dishes?" _Eden always asked whenever he did the dishes; Karofsky didn't try to stop the tears as they started to roll down his cheeks. _"You have such a beautiful voice, Davey, please sing for me." _

He always said the same thing when his mom used his name like that. "_Mom! Don't call me that_!" he would pretend to be annoyed, but he secretly loved it when his mom would call him Davey. It was cute.

"_Pretty please!" _His mom would beg tickling his sides to get him to sing.

"_Okay, OKAY! I give, I give, uncle!"_ he would always shout, laughing as his mom ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. She would sit next to the island in the middle of the kitchen, a cup of herbal tea between her hands as she waited for Dave sing.

Karofsky sighed, the hot tears were falling fast and he didn't give a damn anymore. He was too close to having a breakdown at his point. There was only one song on his mind.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok<br>But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do"<em>

Paul Karofsky paused at door; he was a bit relieved to hear his son actually sing. It had been too long since music had been heard in the house.

Dave and his Eden always sang and danced together, at home and at her dance studio. It was something that they both encouraged Dave to do, but after her death…Paul could only assume that Dave just didn't have the heart to sing or dance anymore.

He walked quietly into the kitchen; he couldn't help but smile as he saw Dave wash the dishes as he sang. It brought back way too many memories for him, memories that he sorely missed could be reality again. He watched and listened for awhile, he was sure though that Dave was crying.

'_Eden, where are you when I need you?_' he silently pleaded to his wife and whatever higher forces where listening.

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' It<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>Still Harder<br>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
>But I know if I could do it over<br>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
>That I left unspoken<em>

_What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_Not seeing that loving you  
>That's what I was trying to do"<em>

Karofsky stopped dead when he heard the clapping. He looked back at his father who looked both happy and impressed, "H-how long have you been standing there?" he asked curtly, drying his hands on his jeans.

Paul shrugged, "Long enough." He didn't miss his son turning around to dry his tears, Dave's hazel eyes were still a bit red and puffy. "Your mother would have loved that. The guest at the funeral loved it, remember?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah, I remember." Karofsky bit his lip and inhaled, not trusting himself to say anymore in fear of crying again.

"I miss your voice, David it's nice to hear you sing again."

Karofsky cleared his throat, giving himself a chance to breath before talking. "Dinner's going to be ready in five minutes. We could wait while the lasagna cools downs, if you wanted to shower or something."

Paul looked around the kitchen before setting his eyes on his son again.

He must have been staring a little too long because Dave barked, "What?"

Karofsky knew his voice sound a bit too strong and defensive; he didn't like it when his dad looked at him like that, as if he could read him like a book.

"Mr. Schuester called my office today before I left."

Karofsky automatically went into defense mode, "I'm picking up my Spanish grade. I got an A on the last quiz. I told you that." His voice was still rough as he opened the cabinet to get plates and cups.

"It wasn't about Spanish, it was about glee."

Karofsky let out a loud groan, "I'm not joining glee club, dad." He must have had this conversation more than a dozen times with his dad. He wasn't sure why Paul never got why glee club wasn't for him.

"Why? You always danced and sang with your mom's troop. She would have wan-"

Karofsky slammed his plate down on the table, "Do not bring mom into this, she's dead, so can we just drop this?"

Paul raised his brow, Karofsky had to give it to his dad, the man had enough patience for the globe. "I know how much you miss your mother, David. But just because she's gone doesn't mean that you had to stop doing what you loved."

"I don't love to sing and dance."

"I saw the look on your face during the half-time show. You miss it, don't you?"

"I miss mom more." He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "Every time I want to sing or dance I can't her voice out of my head, telling me I was her little Frank Sinatra."

Paul let out a loud laugh, he remembered that. "She loved it when you sang something from ol' blue eyes."

"What did Schuester want?" Karofsky didn't want to think about his mother again.

"He wants you to audition for Glee next week."

"When hell freezes over."

"David!" Paul's voice finally got higher; Karofsky winced and sat down on the stool. "He thinks it's about time you sign up for glee."

"It's a little too late for me to join Glee, dad."

"He wants you to audition next week in order to join them next year."

Karofsky rolled his eyes, "Next year is senior year, shouldn't I focus on football and hockey? Recruiters from Ohio and other states are gonna be at the games, I could get a scholarship."

"Joining glee won't put you getting a scholarship in jeopardy."

"And what about studying for SATs?" Karofsky asked quickly, desperate for his father to join his side.

"You can make time to study for SATs too. Besides colleges look for well rounded students, not just kids who are into sports."

"And if I don't want to audition?"

Paul smirked, "You're going to, it's part of your agreement with the Hummels."

"Since when?" Karofsky just about shouted. He should have known that Kurt was behind this. As much as he hated to admit it, Kurt was a sneaky devious guy. '_How the hell did he know I could sing_?'

"Since now." Paul patted his son's shoulder, "I'll be there to support you."

Karofsky could only glare at his father's retreating back. "You sure about that?"

Paul turned back, "Yes." His answer was sincere enough to fill Karofsky with guilt; he knew his dad was just trying to help him out. "Maybe you could sing Our Love-"

Karofsky quickly cut his father off, "No, not that song!"

Paul didn't say anything as he left to shower, leaving his son alone again.

"Mom, where are you when I need you?" he asked her picture.


End file.
